1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device that can minimize electrostatic discharge (ESD) noise, and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, and the like includes scan lines and data lines connected to pixels. The pixels are formed at crossing points of the scan lines and the data lines.
When a scan signal of a gate-on voltage is sequentially applied to the scan lines, a data signal is applied to the data lines corresponding to the scan signal of the gate-on voltage such that image data is written into the pixels.
Recently, a display device, including a touch screen panel, has tended to be slimmer, and the thickness of the display device has become thinner. Such a tendency makes the display device vulnerable to ESD. ESD is a factor that may cause damage to an integrated circuit (IC) and various other elements in the display device.
A failure caused by ESD can be classified as either a hard failure mode or a soft failure mode. When the hard failure mode occurs, the damaged IC cannot normally perform its function, even if the damaged IC is reset. When the soft failure mode occurs, the IC instantaneously enters an abnormal state due to ESD, but the IC can normally perform its function after being reset.
The failure caused by ESD also includes ESD noise occurring at the moment that a charged material contacts the display device, in addition to the hard failure mode and the soft failure mode. ESD noise affects input or output of the display device. As a result of ESD noise, data is distorted, and the distorted data may cause a horizontal line to be displayed on the screen. ESD noise may occur instantaneously, and unlike the soft failure mode, the ESD noise failure mode is typically only temporary in nature.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.